


give me malice, give me envy

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Asexual Characters, Chatting and messaging, Emo, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Group Chat Fic, It's mainly Joshler ngl, Kik Chat, Literally all of them are gay rip, M/M, Memes, Multi, Transboy Tyler, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: give me your attentionin which josh needs a boyfriend, and straight basketball captain tyler joseph is apparently the best choice in brendon's eyes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another fic!! this time its a chat fic rip  
> there will be some bad scenes in this later?? but ill tag trigger warnings if i need to  
> there wnt be drugs, since i have a bad history with them as they led to my dad's death  
> so ill try and update this as much as i can, and if there are any rooster teeth fans out there, im gonna make a rooster teeth chat fic as well so keep an eye out for that!!   
> alright so the names are: 
> 
> brendon- baebo  
> dallon - daddy long legs  
> alex - mom  
> jack - dad  
> melanie - baby doll  
> ashley - frangipie  
> ryan - rybread   
> spencer - smith   
> pete - memelord  
> patrick - actual tree  
> sarah - baby blue  
> jenna - mother  
> josh - scene kid
> 
> tyler will be added later okay?? okay

**baebo** added  **daddy long legs and 12 others to the group.**

 **baebo** has named the group  _josh dun needs to get laid_

 

**baebo:** ok so

 

 **memelord:** sOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME

 

 **memelord:** THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

 

 **actual tree:** pete what the fuck

 

 **baebo** removed  **memelord** from the chat

 

 **baebo:** right now that that dick is gone

 

 **scene kid:** ,,, brendon im going to murder you

 

 **baebo:** you'll thank me later bb <3

 

 **daddy long legs:** Please don't hurt Brendon

 

 **daddy long legs:** He still owes me dinner.

 

 **baebo:** just when i thought you wanted me alive for other reasons :(

 

 **scene kid:** brendon im fine single, i dont need this. besides, arent you single?

 

 **baebo:** its complicated

 

 **rybread:** he still has those pictures in his locker so if you wanna find out who he likes,,, 

 

 **baebo:** rYAN

 

 **scene kid:** oh no i already know and if he meddles with my love life, then ill fuck up his.

 

 **baebo:** josh pls no hear me out

 

 **baebo:** i swear i wont do much, i just want to help out

 

 **actual tree:** before we go any further can we add pete back in

 

 **actual tree:** he's spammed my phone so much its slowed it down

 

 **actual tree** sent a photo!

 

 **mother:** ah, young love

 

 **scene kid:** hey jen

 

 **mother:** joshua. 

 

 **baebo:** sigh fine ill add him back if he promises not to spam the chat

 

 **rybread:** did you really just type an action

 

 **scene kid:** weeb alert

 

 **mom:** says you 'scene kid' 

 

 **mother:** exCUSE???

 

 **mother:** THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE MOM

 

 **mom:** fuck you im matching with jack

 

 **dad:** you called

 

 **actual tree:** im confused

 

 **baebo** added  **memelord** to the chat!

 

 **memelord:** fuck you and your hate towards all star

 

 **baebo:** i need this chat for a reason you cocksucking dildo

 

 **actual tree:** how does a dildo suck cock?? isnt it an inanimate object??

 

 **baebo:** dont ruin my insults

 

 **baebo:** anyways. 

 

 **baebo:** i have a perfect match for our son

 

 **scene kid:** brendon you arent my dad

 

 **dad:** no i am, alex and i adopted u

 

 **scene kid:** i want new parents

 

 **baebo:** ANYWAYS

 

 **baebo:** we have to initiate plan make tyler joseph fall for josh dun

 

 **daddy long legs:** the captain of the basketball team??

 

 **rybread:** bren major flaw there

 

 **baebo:** there are no flaws in my plan

 

 **frangipie:** last i knew tyler was straight

 

 **mother:** and josh is a guy

 

 **dad:** he likes girls, y'know, vaginas not dicks

 

 **memelord:** brilliant description of heterosexuality 

 

 **dad:** thx

 

 **baebo:** yes but he can be cracked 

 

 **baebo:** also his clothing style is gay 

 

 **mom:** what, basketball shorts and loose shirts?

 

 **baebo:** no outside of school idiot

 

 **baebo** sent a photo!

 

 **baebo:** caught him in the shops with his,, brother?? i think

 

 **memelord:** fuck he's hot

 

 **memelord:** if josh doesnt want him then im going for him

 

 **scene kid:** he isnt an object, pete

 

 **scene kid:** and brendon even if he isnt completely straight, he would never go for me

 

 **scene kid:** he's like, the most popular kid in school

 

 **scene kid:** and we're hated

 

 **baebo:** thats where you're wrong, young one

 

 **scene kid:** we're the same age

 

 **baebo:** we have a secret weapon, the head cheerleader

 

 **mother:** and tyler happens to talk to me xo

 

 **scene kid:** do i even get a choice in this? 

 

 **baebo:** nope! 

 

 **scene kid:** fine. guess we're going through with this.

 

 **baebo:** alright! plan josh dun needs to get laid is in full effect!


	2. we live for the nights decor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tyler comes in to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter in one day because i feel inspired xoxo

**baebo:** gUESS WHAT I SCORED

 

**memelord:** a dick pic?

 

**rybread:** a boyfriend?

 

**scene kid:** some sense of morality?

 

**baebo:** no, unfortunately no and fuck you josh

 

**jenna bcack:** brendon what the fuck did you say to tyler

 

**jenna bcack:** his face is red and he's gone more quiet than usual

 

**baebo:** :^)

 

**dad:** oh yeah i just looked

 

**dad:** his face is like, red

 

**baebo:** what i said isnt important ok because

 

**baebo:** i got his kik

 

**scene kid:** please dont add him into this chat

 

**baby doll:** what when was this made

 

**baebo:** goddamn mel ur late 

 

**baby doll:** mum caught me drinking and took my phone away, but i managed to sneak it to school today

 

**frangipie:** meLANIE

 

**baby doll:** ASHLEY

 

**baby blue:** brendon, do not corrupt the boy

 

**baby blue:** he's so sweet and quiet

 

**mom:** you should see him when he plays basketball

 

**mom:** he's always shouting encouragement

 

**jenna bcack:** alex when did you go to a game??

 

**mom:** he invited me?? we partnered for science once when jack wasnt here

 

**baebo:** YOU NEVER MENTIONED THIS 

 

**mom:** bren chill it was like a month ago

 

**jenna bcack:** i think i remember seeing you

 

**memelord:** okay but bren adD HIM

 

**jenna bcack:** you'll scar him bren, he's got anxiety 

 

**baebo:** im not a monster js 

 

**baebo:** im talking with him now

 

**dad:** is that why he's on his phone?? 

 

**memelord:** jack are you in his class

 

**dad:** yeah we share english

 

**baebo:** guys wait up

 

**baebo** has added **tyco bell** to the chat!

 

**tyco bell:** uh, hi?

 

**jenna bcack:** tyler dont freak out

 

**tyco bell:** jenna?? 

 

**tyco bell:** i didnt know you were friends with brendon

 

**jenna bcack:** im friends with josh and brendon just added me

 

**baebo:** welcome, tyler joseph

 

**mom:** to actual hell

 

**baebo:** i wouldnt call it that 

 

**tyco bell:** oh, you're the guy that showed me that thing

 

**mom:** BRENDON WHAT DID YOU SHOW HIM OMG

 

**baebo:** nothing of importance

 

**baebo:** lets all introduce ourselves to poor tyjo

 

**baebo:** im brendon urie, but you already know me

 

**jenna bcack:** you know me, jenna

 

**daddy long legs:** dallon weekes, im a year above you all

 

**mom:** alex gaskarth

 

**dad:** jack barakat, im like right in front of you

 

**tyco bell:** oh i see you

 

**baby doll:** melanie martinez, i was the girl who helped you about a week ago

 

**tyco bell:** i remember!!

 

**memelord:** pepe wentz

 

**actual tree:** dont mind him, he's pete- and im patrick stump

 

**frangipie:** ashley frangipane but i prefer ash or halsey

 

**baby blue:** sarah orzechowski

 

**scene kid:** josh dun

 

**tyco bell:** wait,,, you're in my music class

 

**baebo:** JOSHUA

 

**scene kid:** i really didnt want them to find out

 

**tyco bell:**??? 

 

**baebo:** josh i think you and i need to talk 

 

**scene kid:** well the bell is going so bye


	3. tyler joseph aka troy bolton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh gives brendon a black eye and tyler is compared to troy bolton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being absent, ive caught a cold unfortunately :( its the middle of summer too, I'm pretty sure I'm dying but its okay!! because hey new chapter :)   
> I'm sorry if anyone is majorly ooc, I'm dizzy and I cant really think much through the fever
> 
> **for those who are rooster teeth fans as well, I'm making a rooster teeth chat fic within the next few days and ill be writing some Michael-centric shit as soon as I can**
> 
> enjoy!! xoxo

**baebo:** so i got a black eye

 

**memelord:** did u get decked for being an asshole

 

**rybread:** kinda mean to deck someone for being who they are.

 

**baebo:** shut the fuck up ross

 

**spooky jim:** i wonder who would have decked him

 

**memelord:** josh,,,,

 

**actual tree:** Why does Josh have bruises on his knuckles?

 

**spooky jim:** :^)

 

**jenna bcack:** JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN

 

**rybread:** josh did u rly

 

**daddy long legs:** josh has the smuggest grin on his face

 

**spooky jim:** brendon i told you id punch you if you didn't stop meddling

 

**baebo:** i didn't think you'd actually follow through

 

**memelord:** u kinda did deserve it bren

 

**daddy long legs:** he did ask you not to meddle

 

**baebo:** i hate you all

 

**baebo:** but that's not important

 

**baebo:** josh can tyler sing

 

**spooky jim:** i don't know??? he never sings

 

**jenna bcack:** i told you he has anxiety, as if he'll sing in front of people

 

**baebo:** darn

 

**memelord:** oh yeah weren't u talking about highschool musical today??

 

**baebo:** ya :^) tyler is the troy bolton of this school if he can sing

 

**spooky jim:** he doesn't seem like the type

 

**baebo:** lets ask him

 

**baebo** has added **tyco bell** to the chat!

 

**tyco bell:** why was i taken out?? was it something i said?

 

**spooky jim:** oops my finger slipped

 

**spooky jim** has removed **tyco bell** from the chat!

 

**spooky jim:** oops it slipped again

 

**jenna bcack:** josh oh my god

 

**mom:** josh is fucking savage omg

 

**dad:** im so proud

 

**baebo:** josh you just fucked it up again

 

**spooky jim:** he's not interested in me how many times do i have to tell you??

 

**jenna bcack:** josh you should at least try, trust me

 

**jenna bcack:** tyler is hard to figure out sometimes, but he does want to be friends with you at least

 

**spooky jim:** how do you know??

 

**jenna bcack:** he told me last night when you kicked him out of the chat

 

**jenna bcack:** he thought he upset you somehow

 

**spooky jim:** ,,, ill talk to him after school then

 

**spooky jim:** but in private, fuck you bren

 

**baebo:** rude :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me at ragequitcancer on tumblr!! send me some asks or prompts for any fandoms I'm in, or if you just want to talk about stuff, hmu!! I need more friends :(


	4. not a chapter

im sorry but this is just an update

 

im going through some shit, losing friends and just gradually losing myself too. so, the next chapter might not be for a while.

 

ill try, i really will. i love this story and where im going for it, and it makes you guys happy so of course i want to continue, but i dont know if i can write like this. i wont say whats wrong, but i just need some time to myself.

 

i love you all, stay alive |-/


	5. dear diary, i met a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh and tyler get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from bubblegum bitch by marina and the diamonds
> 
> hello, im back!! im still not 100% but eh that doesnt matter because chapters are more important hey? :D 
> 
> anyways here~ enjoy!!

**spooky jim:** hey, tyler?

 

**spooky jim:** its been five minutes dude 

 

**spooky jim:** guess you're upset over everything still.. shit dude, im so sorry i was just annoyed at bren

 

**spooky jim:** i really wanted to talk to you, because you actually seem decent compared to my shitty friends 

 

**spooky jim:** or maybe you're busy, fuck

 

**spooky jim:** yo just send me a 'fuck you' when you read these

 

**spooky jim:** ill be back

* * *

**tyco bell:** dude im not upset 

 

**tyco bell:** also id never say the 'f' word to you

 

**tyco bell:** i was doing my basketball **shots**

 

**spooky jim:** oh my god thank god hello yES im so glad you're not mad

 

**tyco bell:** josh are you really freaking out over whether im mad?? 

 

**spooky jim:**... yes? 

 

**spooky jim:** look dude i wanted to actually talk to you

 

**spooky jim:** but i couldnt do anything without bren hanging over my shoulder

 

**tyco bell:** he did talk about you when we talked 

 

**tyco bell:** he talked you up actually

 

**tyco bell:** said you were this good amazing guy haha

 

**spooky jim:** of course he did 

 

**spooky jim:** so apart from basketball, what else is the great tyler joseph interested in?

 

**tyco bell:** well.. what are you interested in?

 

**spooky jim:** oh my god you're just like pat

 

**spooky jim:** music mainly, i love the drums 

 

**tyco bell:** oh i remember from music class, you were amazing! i think the teacher was in the wrong, giving you a b

 

**spooky jim:** she hates me man i swear 

 

**spooky jim:** also you avoided my question

 

**tyco bell:** dammit

 

**tyco bell:** i like music too, but im no good at it 

 

**spooky jim:** you play??

 

**tyco bell:** dont tell anyone? my parents think its a waste of time because its not basketball

 

**spooky jim:** cross my heart

 

**tyco bell:** i play the piano, well i try to anyway but im not that good

 

**tyco bell:** i wanna get another instrument though, but i have no idea what 

 

**spooky jim:** hey i know the guy who runs the music store, maybe i could take you down sometime? 

 

**spooky jim:** if you want to, of course

 

**spooky jim:** anything to help my new friend

 

**tyco bell:** would you?? really? oh gosh jish, thank you so much!

 

**tyco bell:** *josh

 

**tyco bell:** actually nah thats your new nickname

* * *

**baebo:** WERE SOARIN'

 

**baebo:** FLYIN'

 

**baebo:** THERES NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CANT REACH

 

**baebo:** IF WERE TRYING

 

**baebo:** SO WE'RE BREAKING FREE

 

**baebo:** YOU KNOW THE WORLD CAN SEE US

 

**baebo:** IN A WAY THATS DIFFERENT TO WHO WE ARE

 

**baebo:** CREATING SPACE BETWEEN US

 

**baebo:** UNTIL WERE SEPARATE HEARTS

 

**baebo:** BUT YOUR FAITH IT GIVES ME STRENGTH

 

**baebo:** STRENGTH TO BELIEVE

 

**baebo:** WERE BREAKING FREE

 

**baebo:** WERE SOARIN', FLYIN'

 

**baebo:** THERES NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CANT REACH 

 

**baebo:**...

 

**baebo:** did you just fucking block me?

 

**baebo:** r00d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyee hmu on tumblr at ragequitcancer


	6. josh scores a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which joshler is spoken about and brendon freaks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED  
> two chapters in one day? ya'll are #blessed  
> also thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!! it makes me so happy to read them all so thank you guys!!

**baebo** : so i just got to school and saw tHE CUTEST SIGHT that made my heart just explode

  
  
**baebo** : and no it wasnt dallon wdym  
  


**mom** : was it me and jack making out because it makes my heart explode too  
  


**dad** : :^)  
  


**baebo** : shut the fuck up no iT WAS TYLER AND JOSH SHARING EARPHONEs  
  


**baebo** : joshler makes my heart go doki doki

 

**memelord:** you're an actual weeb i hate you

 

**actual tree:** wait were they?? 

 

**jenna bcack:** I SEE IT TOO I KNEW JOSH COULD DO IT

 

**daddy long legs:** i just walked into school to see bren hyperventilating what happened?

 

**baebo:** i can't tHEYRE TOO CUTE 

 

**baebo:** such innocent babies 

 

**baby blue:** calm down.

 

**spooky jim:** ugh im leaving this chat if ya'll dont calm down im trying to show ty some new sick beats

 

**memelord:** 'ya'll'

 

**spooky jim:** shut up im distracted

 

**baebo:** so, lover boy, how are things with the bae?

 

**baebo:** get it? my username? 

 

**spooky jim** has left the chat!

 

**baebo:** wow ok someone isnt a fan of puns 

 

**baby blue:** just leave him for now, brendon- i think he just wants to enjoy his newfound friendship 

 

**baby doll:** sarah's right! besides, they look really happy

 

**baby doll:** also i finally got my phone back yay

 

**halsey:** mELANIE

 

**baby doll:** ASHLEY

 

**mom:** as much as i hate to agree, they're right dude

 

**baebo:** go mack on jack again 

 

**mom:** with pleasure~ 

 

**dad:** dont worry, ill keep him busy ;) 

 

**memelord:** eugh gross

 

**baebo:** ,,, pete you sent me dick pics last night

 

**memelord:** yeah thats just my sword, i hate pda

 

**memelord:** apart from hand-holding that shit's cute

 

**actual tree:** <3

 

**memelord:** <3

* * *

**baebo:** josh has been avoiding me

 

**daddy long legs:** he still loves you bren

 

**baebo** has added  **spooky jim** to the chat!

 

**spooky jim:** excuse u i have maths rn

 

**baebo:** ill run to your class now iVE MISSED YOU

 

**spooky jim:**????

 

**spooky jim:** its been less than a day bro

 

**spooky jim:** oh wait i forgot to ask to join this again #whoops

 

**baebo:** you owe me a date to make up for it

 

**baebo:** no homo

 

**memelord:** #allthehomo

 

**baebo:** go away pete im having a moment 

 

**spooky jim:** maybe sunday? im going out with tyler tomorrow 

 

**baebo:** GASP 

 

**baebo:** is it a date??? 

 

**spooky jim:** no im just taking him to a store to help him out

 

**baebo:** thats where peterick started

 

**memelord:** and look at us now

 

**actual tree:** pete's sending me love memes dont become like us

 

**memelord:** i thought u loved my memes

 

**actual tree:** i do but pls im trying to study

 

**memelord:** iM DATING A NERD

 

**actual tree:** >:(

 

**baebo:** its ok josh enjoy ur date just take me out sunday

 

**spooky jim:** its not a date but whatever


	7. taco bell saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh and tyler go on a date, brendon freaks out

**spooky jim:** is it possible to orgasm because of food

 

**baebo:** WHTA

 

**memelord:** josh wtf whats happening

 

**ryebread:** its possible yeah have you seen brendon when he eats wings

 

**baebo:** like heaven on a bone

 

**actual tree:** "like heaven on a bone" - forehead urie 2k16

 

**baebo:** shut ur fuck they're fucking delicious

 

**memelord:** anyway josh that was the weirdest hecking question you've asked

 

**daddy long legs:** hecking??

 

**memelord:** i was talking with the tybro all day yesterday the dude has an influence 

 

**daddy long legs:** oh

 

**alex barakat:** josh where are u and ty

 

**spooky jim:** ok so

 

**spooky jim:** rmbr how i said we were going out today so i could help him out?? well i was like 

 

**spooky jim:** "so for me being a dick to u ill take you out for lunch and buy deal?"

 

**spooky jim:** and he refused at first for some odd reason, like who refuses lunch?? 

 

**jenna bcack:** he hates people spending money on him for stupid reasons

 

**spooky jim:** yeah so then i was like "lets get taco bell, im starving and its close" and i swear to god you could see the galaxy in his eyes the dude actually loves it 

 

**spooky jim:** and now im watching him literally inhale a chalupa and making moaning noises

 

**baebo:** oh my gOD 

 

**baebo:** i ship it

 

**baebo:** can u snap a pic without him noticing 

 

**spooky jim** sent a photo to the group!

 

**spooky jim:** #skills

 

**memelord:** wait so you're technically on a date

 

**spooky jim:** no im just being a decent person

 

**baebo:** dATE 

 

**daddy long legs:** im sitting on his couch and he's literally wheezing and grabbing my arm

 

**jack gaskarth:** oh my god i think u guys need to be shipped too

 

**baebo:** I CANT 

 

**spooky jim:** sigh

 

**spooky jim:** fine believe what you want but im gonna get back to it because he's staring at me weirdly

 

**baebo:** use protection

 

**spooky jim:** fuck off 

 

**memelord:** our son has grown up 

 

**jenna bcack:** im so proud 


	8. fluorescent adolescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute #brallon moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to my online frens mars, saturn and scottie <3 they're fans of brallon and they've helped me out so much lately

**baebo:** dal? 

 

 **daddy long legs:** bren it's 3 am, why are you awake?

 

 **daddy long legs:** and this isnt the group chat, i thought you'd spam that if you cant sleep 

 

 **baebo:** i havent slept yet

 

 **baebo:** this is important and pls dont laugh at me or hate me thx 

 

 **daddy long legs:**???

 

 **baebo:** i kinda like you

 

 **baebo:** its dumb and stupid but im gay for you and patrick told me i needed to say something and fuck i hate him for this because now you'll hate me

 

 **baebo:** ur hot but also hella nice and actually like me??

 

 **baebo:** i know im known for whoring myself out and stupid flings

 

 **baebo:** but ive been crushing on you for so long and you could do so much better than me

 

 **daddy long legs:** brendon, i like you too

 

 **baebo:** what

 

 **daddy long legs:** ive known all this time, and i like you too. you make me laugh and you always manage to make me happy, plus i trust you

 

 **baebo:** but its me

 

 **daddy long legs:** and??? usually you're super confident, stay that way

 

 **daddy long legs:** i like you, i wont hate you

 

 **baebo:** oh

 

 **baebo:** wanna date then

 

 **daddy long legs:** dude, ask me out in a better way

 

 **baebo:** dallon james weekes, will u do me the honour of dating me 

 

 **daddy long legs:** ofc 

 

 **daddy long legs:** now sleep pls i dont like you grumpy

 

 **baebo:** night x 

 

 **baebo:** also for the record we should totes do matching names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz if they're ooc whoops


	9. no homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to take the story away from joshler for the moment, and brallon is the next best pairing <3

**brendon weekes:** what sounds better 

 

 **brendon weekes:** brendon weekes or dallon urie

 

 **dallon urie:** 1st one definitely

 

 **memelord:** wAHT 

 

 **paTREE stump:** did you finally talk to him brendon omg

 

 **brendon weekes:** fuck yeah and i have the hottest guy ever as my bf

 

 **brendon weekes:** no offense josh

 

 **spooky jim:** none taken

 

 **spooky jim:** also we're not dating

 

 **brendon weekes:** lIES 

 

 **alex barakat:** you took our idea :((( 

 

 **brendon weekes:** we're defs the cuter couple tho

 

 **jack gaskarth:** actually fight us

 

 **brendon weekes:** iTS ON

 

 **dallon urie:** bren, babe, don't go starting fights please

 

 **memelord:** "babe"

 

 **jenna bcack:** thats so cute what the fuck

 

 **jenna bcack:** now im left out with no cute girlfriend :(

 

 **brendon weekes:** once we get josh and tyler together, you're next bb

 

 **jenna bcack:** thank you bb <3

 

 **paTREE stump:** is everyone gay in this chat

 

 **brendon weekes:** yea

 

 **brendon weekes:** wait we're not complete yet 

 

 **dallon urie:** mel's coming

 

 **baby doll:** IM HERE

 

 **frangipie:** same

 

 **baby blue:** here!!

 

 **brendon weekes:** someone add tyler i keep forgetting i kick him out a lot

 

 **brendon weekes:** wait no josh and his salty ass does 

 

 **spooky jim:** for good reason.

 

 **dallon urie** added  **typo jsoeph** to the chat! 

 

 **spooky jim:** traitor

 

 **dallon urie:** sorry josh :)

 

 **typo jsoeph:** do i keep doing something wrong??

 

 **brendon weekes:** no josh is just an asshole

 

 **brendon weekes:** tell me, tyler, what is your exact relationship with joshua?

 

 **typo jsoeph:**?? we're friends! or actually,,, best friends i guess? he's nice 

 

 **memelord:** thats so,,, innocent,,,

 

 **brendon weekes:** give it time, tyler, give it time

 

 **spooky jim:** im leaving this chat i stg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed my tumblr to galaxy-joseph


End file.
